The Facts of my so called life
by Xblankstare
Summary: Sharpay thought of herself as the best actress in all of East High, but that was just another fact to her. The Earth is round, the sky is blue, Sharpay is the best actress at East High.
1. The Facts

Sharpay thought of herself as the best actress in all of East High, but that was just another fact to her. _The Earth is round, the sky is blue, Sharpay is the best actress at East High. _

Sharpay also thought that she and Troy were meant to be. It was another fact to her. _32 degrees is freezing, 2+24, Troy and Sharpay were meant to be. _

Ever since Gabriella came along, the facts that constantly played in her head were now pointless. They were no longer facts, but made up fairytales. _Sharpay is not the best actress at East High, and Troy and Sharpay are not meant to be. _

Sharpay twist and turned under the covers of her bed. They were her shield against the morning sun. She could stay there forever. She could sleep forever like sleeping beauty, but she had to face reality, East High.

"Sharpay," a gentle voice came to her in her dream. "Wake up dear sister."

She groaned. Her Sleeping Beauty dream didn't seem bad at the moment. "Ryan, go away." She muttered into her pillow.

"Today's musical try outs." He coaxed her, but she would not budge.

"Ryan! Do you not get it?" She jolted awake. "We can't beat Troy and Gabriella! Never, ever…" her voice trailed off.

"We could try." She paused.

"Fine." She crawled away from her shield, and walked to her closet.

-11:30 a.m. Free Period-

Sharpay pretended to be happy through the horrible auditions. What made these people think they could sing?

"Troy and Gabriella!" shouted Mrs. Darbus. Gabriella pranced to the stage alongside Troy.

They sang a love song, making Sharpay sick to her stomach.

When they finished, they bowed, and Mrs.Darbus said "You have callbacks." She cleared her throat. "Sharpay and Ryan!"

Sharpay arose and walked to the stage. She began the song that Kelsie wrote especially for her.

"_I can't believe you lied to me, in the midst of this monstrosity."_ She sang along.

"Callbacks. NEXT!"

It was expected. it was another fact in her so called life. _The sun is hot. Pluto is freezing, Sharpay and Ryan always get callbacks. _

She felt empty. She was lost in thought when Troy spoke to her softly, "Congrats, Sharpay." Gabriella nodded, signaling her approval. They were meant to be. It was a fact that was unexpected. . _Sharpay is not the best actress at East High, and Troy and Sharpay are not meant to be. Gabriella and Troy were to be until the end of time. _

Ryan stood beside Sharpay, smiling. "Troy, you knew we'd get callbacks." Troy nodded, and made his way out of the auditorium.

Sharpay grabbed her bag. She dug inside it, until she found her cell phone. "What do you think you're doing?" he snatched the phone away.

"I don't feel good. I'm calling mom." She took it from his grasp. She dialed the number and sent a text message to her mother.

* * *

A/n: My cp did something and it lost half of the chapter. Sorry guys! 


	2. As long as your mine

One thing Sharpay hated was waking up from a dream, a really good dream. Especially the ones about her being the Supreme Overlord of the entire universe. But if East High was compared to the Universe, she was the Supreme Overlord. That was another fact to her, _1760 feet is a mile, 12 is a factor 24, Sharpay is the Supreme Overlord of East high. _

In her closet she practiced the song she was going to sing for the callbacks, though the chances of getting the main roles was 1 in infinity. It was picking whatever song you wanted to.

Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I  
My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed  
And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over  
I know I know exactly what they need  
And even in your case  
Though' it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
You will be:

She sang with her hairbrush to her mouth, dancing to the song. Her twin brother Ryan knocked on her closet door.

"I though we were going to do 'As long as your mine.'" He said from outside the door.

"Oh, yeah…" her voice trailed off. "But, 'Popular' has more flair, more dance, more everything."

Ryan was gone by now. She kicked the door causing a little scuff mark on her new heels. "AHHHH!" She screamed her face completely red by now.

She stopped screaming and threw the shoe at the wall.

11:30-callbacks

Troy was in sight, but were was Gabriella? At a Decathlon or cutting class? Who knew?

Troy looked ruined. He would never make the play. Ms. Darbus stared him down. "Well, Mr. Bolton." She started. "Where is Gabriella?"

Troy looked around the room, "Not here…" He joked.

"Oh, ha ha." Darbus said sarcastically. "Well, if you can't find a partner, then you can forget the play.

Sharpay jumped up. "I'll be his Partner Ms. Darbus."

Darbus nodded at Troy. He was red with anger. "You don't know when to stop do you?" He said through clenched teeth.

Sharpay smiled. "Not when I want something." The music started.

Kiss Me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreams  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me

Sharpay pretended to be sitting on a rock sort thing, holding her hands up to the sky on the kiss me too fiercely part. She shivered, at the stillness of Troy. Did he hate her that much? Did he not try to pretend to like her? She couldn't tell from his emotions on the outside.

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lot all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine

Sharpay stood, and walked over to Troy. She held him, though he did seem to respond that time. He pushed her off, knocking her half way across the stage. Appalled, she started to walk off. He wasn't worth it. He had been nothing but rude.  
Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Though different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell

He ran to catch up with her. Singing, holding her, comforting her. Maybe he was acting, but there was a slight chance he wasn't. She wanted to stretch the moment and make it last a life time. He twirled her out from him, and danced around the stage, still singing. Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
and make up for lost time

They both faced the crowd, grinning ear to ear. She danced, like Gabriella's routine, but much, much better.

Say there's no future  
For us as a pair  
And though I know I may know  
I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is though  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine

Sharpay placed her head on his shoulder. She did it. She did Gabriella's routine.

As the song finished, Troy and Sharpay were in a tight hug. As the last of the music faded, Troy held Sharpay too close, and kissed her.

She smiled. "Maybe we could hook up?" asked Troy unsure.

"Sure." They kissed again.

"Troy! Troy! I'm sorry I'm late, I had to finish…" Gabriella's joy was faded. She watched Troy and Sharpay's kiss, and felt tears well up.

She started to walk away. They had been so close, and now, he let her go, flying into unknown world with no one. No one to love.

Ryan saw the kiss and instantly was disgusted. Sharpay had got her wish. At the same time, just pushed Gabriella away.

Ryan turned away. He saw Gabriella leaving. He got up and caught her.

"What's up?" he asked. She pointed at the stage.

"That's what's up." Ryan thought for a moment.

"Want to get back at them?" She nodded. He leaned to her and whispered.

She hugged Ryan. "Thanks a lot." She smiled.


	3. The ComeBack of the Queen

Sharpay smiled a toothpaste model smile. She was starting to annoy Ryan, who was showing it. He squirmed in his seat.

Gabriella walked in, holding thousands of papers. She tripped in the aisle, right next to Ryan's seat. Papers flew everywhere. (A/n: Part of Ryan and Gabbi's evil plot.)

"Gabriella, Are you alright?" Ryan said getting down on his knees to help her.

_Usually he wouldn't do this_. Sharpay thought to herself. "Ryan." She said aloud. "You don't need to help Gabriella. In fact, she might need to leave." She smiled an -I'm-going-to-eat-you- smile at Gabriella.

Mrs.Darbus heard the news from the desk in the front of the auditorium. "Gabriella's finally here?" She said flipping through some pages. "Unless she can find a partner, she needs to exit the auditorium."

Gabriella looked extremely hurt. "Troy, you need to tell her the news." Sharpay glanced at Troy.

"Yeah, um, Gabbi, we're, um…"

"Over. Troy's dating me now." Sharpay finished.

Gabriella looked even more hurt. She had hit rock bottom. "Well, I guess I'll go then." She picked up the remaining papers, and walked toward the door. Just as she was about to open the door,

"I'll sing with you Gabriella." Ryan said. She spun around, with happiness, though she tried really hard to cover it up.

"Ryan!" Sharpay shouted, standing, her blonde curled hair flying with the movements of her body. "What are you doing, trying to hang out with that wanna be prima donna?"

Ryan ignored her, and Gabriella pranced down the aisle. Sharpay took her seat. She laughed at the sight of her brother, an actor with experience, hanging out with a fake actress.

The music started. Ryan positioned himself on the stage and Gabriella the same on the opposite side.

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name. Do I dream again, for now I find. The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind." Gabriella sang. Troy looked entranced. Sharpay tried her hardest to distract him with her cold touch. Her own catty words about Gabriella.

The song had progressed quite a bit since Sharpay had finally given up all hope. Gabriella was at the vocalization part at the end of the song.  
she could hit no notes. She tried. Sharpay stood in her aisle walking down to Ms. Darbus.

"Ah—ah." She sang perfectly. Ms. Darbus was now looking at Sharpay, who was smiling.

"Well, I think we have found our Christine Daae." She put her hand over her chest. "Our Phantom, is" she paused, "Ryan Evans."

Everyone knew the old days were coming back for Sharpay. Gabriella knew it the most.

"Ryan…" Gabriella said tears filled her eyes. "Nothing is working."

"We'll have something on her." He said, holding her hand.

She smiled. "Thanks."


End file.
